Love Story
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Queen Rukia teringat dengan masa lalunya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. song fic, love story by taylor swift. mind to rnr ?


Summary : Queen Rukia teringat masa lalunya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya. Seperti apakah kisahnya? Mind to R&R ?

Disclaimer : Bleach selalu milik Taito Kubo-sensei, Love Story milik Taylor Swift

Warning : AU, OOC, abal-abal, gaje, Typo

A/N : AI dedikasikan fic ini untuk beberapa author, yaitu Dhyta-san, Yuki-chan, Ao-chan, dan Mey-chan. Ai lupa pename para author tersayang ini apa, jadi Ai tulis nama panggilannya aja, ya… Ai dedikasikan fic ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membantu Ai membuat pantun XD tanpa bantuan kalian, Ai ga tahu harus bagaimana. Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^

**~Love Story~**

Disebuah Negara, ada satu kerajaan yang sangat besar. Nama kerajaan itu adalah Seireitei, kerajaan yang memerintah Negara tersebut. 21 tahun yang lalu, Seireitei memiliki seorang princess yang sangat cantik. Akan tetapi, sekarang princess itu sudah berubah menjadi Queen.

Pada suatu malam, sang Ratu/ Queen terlihat sedang berdiri di taman bunga yang ada di halaman istana. Sang Ratu sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Karena terlalu konsentrasi berpikir, ia sampai tidak menyadari seseorang mendatanginya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

"Hei… malam-malam begini kenapa masih disini? Udaranya kan dingin, nanti kau sakit." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu." jawab sang Ratu.

"Oya? Ada apa nih, tiba-tiba saja jadi teringat masa lalu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena saat itu banyak sekali hal yang membuatku sedih. Tapi syukurlah semuanya berakhir bahagia."

~Flashback 21 years ago~

Queen's POV

"Haah… membosankan sekali disini. Aku memang paling benci dengan pesta. Didalam panas sekali!" keluhku yang sedang kepanasan dan bosan.

Karena merasa tidak nyaman berada seruangan dengan banyak orang, aku pergi keluar beranda dan mencari udara segar disana. Udara malam memang terasa segar. Walaupun saat ini sedang musim panas, tapi kalau sudah malam, udara diluar cukup segar.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

Mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dilihat, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kedalam istana, lebih tepatnya di ruang pesta.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat tamu yang hadir, aku melihatnya. Seseorang berjalan menuju arahku, melewati tamu-tamu yang sedang berdansa dan mengobrol. Begitu tiba dihadapanku, diapun menyapaku,

"Hey! Kenapa sendirian disini?" Tanya pria itu.

"Aku bosan didalam. Aku juga tidak suka pesta, ya jadi aku keluar saja. Lebih enak disini, nyaman, dengan udara segar. Daripada didalam, panas!" seruku menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku ada diluar.

"Oh, begitu. Aku juga kurang suka pesta. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak suka tempat yang dipenuhi banyak orang seperti ini. Oya, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Namamu?"

"Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal, ya!" jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya. Jujur, pria ini sangat tampan! Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna orange itu, wajahnya jadi terlihat manis. Tubuhnya tinggi (jauh sekali denganku!), langsing untuk ukuran seorang pria, dan sepertinya berotot *wow*.

"Kuchiki? Berarti kau adalah Princess dari kerajaan ini?" wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget saat mendengar namaku. Rupanya dia tahu siapa aku. Yah, itu sih wajar saja. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal satu-satunya princess di kerajaan Seireitei?

"Iya. Aku harap kau tidak mendekatiku hanya karena aku ini seorang Princess."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Semua orang yang mendekatiku hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dariku. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak suka berada didekat banyak orang."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi sayangnya aku ada disini bukan karena ingin mendekatimu. Aku memang ingin berteman denganmu. Boleh, kan?"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Pria yang baru saja aku kenal ingin berteman denganku? Benar-benar ingin berteman! Baru kali ini ada yang tulus hanya ingin berteman, bukan karena alasan lain. Hatiku merasa sangat bahagia! Ada yang ingin berteman denganku!

"Tentu saja boleh!"

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, please don't go_

_And I said_

Kami berdua terus mengobrol di beranda. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun yang ada disekitar kami. Aku dan Ichigo saling berbagi cerita. Dari obrolan kami, aku jadi tahu kalau Ichigo berasal dari keluarga kelas bawah. Ia bisa berada disini karena dipaksa teman-temannya yang ingin mencoba rasanya pesta kelas atas. Awalnya Ichigo takut mengakui hal itu, tapi aku meyakinkannya kalau tidak masalah bagiku.

Setelah entah berapa lama kami berada di beranda, aku melihat ayahku datang menghampiriku. Wajahnya memberitahuku kalau dia sedang sangat marah. Dari caranya memandang Ichigo, sepertinya dia tahu siapa Ichigo sebenarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Menjauh dari Princess Rukia!" bentak ayahku kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo pun pergi atas perintah ayahku. Aku hanya bisa menangis melihat kepergian satu-satunya temanku. Padahal baru saja kami mengakui kalau kami saling menyukai!

Dia pergi bukan karena keinginannya sendiri, melainkan karena paksaan. Aku terus menangis sendirian di anak tangga yang menuju kamarku. Didalam hati aku terus memohon kepadanya untuk jangan pergi dan meninggalku sendirian disini. Aku tidak mau kesepian lagi!

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Ichigo. Aku merasa, saat berada disisinya, aku akan selalu aman dan bahagia. Aku mencari sosok ayahku diantara para tamu yang hadir. Setelah menemukannya, aku segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

Aku melihat Ichigo sedang duduk di kursi taman. Syukurlah dia belum pulang! Aku pun segera mendatanginya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ichigo! Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ayahku katakan! Tolong, bawalah aku pergi dari sini! Yang aku inginkan hanyalah bersamamu!"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku hanyalah orang miskin, dank au adalah Princess di kerajaan ini! Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bersama? Hal itu akan membuat masalah besar!"

"Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah bersabar menunggu kesempatan datang. Jika saat itu tiba, kau akan menjadi seorang pangeran, dan aku akan menjadi tuan putrimu."

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

Aku berhasil meyakinkan Ichigo kalau yang terbaik bagi kami adalah bisa bersama seperti saat kami berada di beranda tadi. Kami pergi ke bagian dari taman yang lebih jauh dari istana. Kami harus mengobrol dengan suara yang kecil a.k.a berbisik-bisik, agar tidak ada yang mendengar suara kami. Karena hal yang sangat mustahil bagi kami untuk mengobrol didaerah kawasan istana, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota sebentar.

_Oh oh_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were my everything to me_

_I was begging you, please don't go_

_And I said_

Aku dan Ichigo terus bersama. Kami saling menceritakan kehidupan kami masing-masing sambil memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan dilangit malam.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati kami berdua. Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sumber suara langkah kaki itu, aku lebih terkejut lagi karena yang kulihat saat itu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, yang tidak lain adalah ayahku, King of Seireitei.

Dengan kasar ayahku menarik tanganku dan sekali lagi membentak Ichigo, "berani sekali kau membawa kabur Princess Rukia! Kau harus dijatuhi hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatanmu ini!"

"Otou-sama, jangan! Ichigo sangat berarti bagiku! Aku mencintainya, Otou-sama! Kumohon jangan hukum dia!" lagi-lagi aku menangis. Aku benci sekali menangis, karena itu menunjukkan kalau aku lemah.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

"Ichigo! Bawalah aku bersamamu! Yang aku inginkan hanyalah bersamamu! Aku akan selalu menunggu! Menunggumu untuk datang dan membawaku pergi dari tempat ini. Dari kekangan yang selalu mengelilingiku."

Akhirnya Otou-sama membawaku pergi dari sisi Ichigo. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, aku dan Ichigo berjanji, disaat kami mempunyai kesempatan, kami akan diam-diam bertemu lagi.

_Romeo, save me_

_They try to tell me how I feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

Beberapa hari kemudian aku bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo. Kami bertemu ditempat biasa, disekitar pinggir kota. Begitu aku bertemu dengannya, aku segera menceritakan apa saja yang aku alami saat berada jauh darinya.

"Ichigo, kumohon tolong aku. Mereka terus memberitahuku kalau cinta itu adalah hal yang rumit, tapi itu nyata. Mereka bilang karena aku adalah princess, maka aku harus dengan seorang prince. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku mohon, Ichigo, bawalah aku bersamamu!"

"Rukia, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Aku berjanji padamu. Kau mau kan menungguku?"

"Iya, aku akan selalu menunggumu."

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And said_

Aku lelah menanti! Aku terus berpikir apakah kau akan datang atau tidak. Kesetiaanku semakin lama semakin memudar. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih dan kesepian yang ada didalam hatiku ini!

Aku yang sedang menunggu Ichigo di pinggir kota melihat sosok yang selama ini kunanti. Dia berlari menuju tempatku berada.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung mengeluarkan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan dan aku rasakan.

_Romeo, save me_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you, but you never come_

_Is this in my head_

_I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_

"Ichigo, tolong aku! Selama ini aku selalu kesepian. Aku terus menunggumu, tapi kau tidak pernah datang. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku pikirkan. Aku bingung!"

Disaat aku sedang kebingungan, Ichigo berlutut dihadapanku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku kemejanya. Ternyata isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah cincin! Aku yang masih dalam keadaan shock dengan apa yang saat ini aku lihat, dikejutkan dengan kata-katanya.

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby, just say yes_

"Rukia, menikahlah denganku! Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi. Aku mencintaimu, dan itulah yang aku tahu ada didalam hatiku."

Aku tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang Ichigo katakana padaku. Dia melamarku! Jantungku berdegup dengan keras, sampai-sampai aku takut jantungku itu akan keluas dari sangkarnya *?*.

"Aku sudah bicara pada ayahmu, dan dia sudah menyetujuinya. Mungkin saat ini ayahmu sedang memilih beberapa gaun putih untukmu. Bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?"

Tanpa kusadari air mata sudah mengalir keluar dari mataku. Tidak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung memeluk Ichigo dan memberikan jawaban yang sudah pasti.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia! Aku bersedia menikah denganmu, My Prince!"

Setelah kami selesai bermesra-mesraan, kami segera kembali ke istana dan mencari Otou-sama. Ternyata benar dia setuju! Yei!

2 hari kemudian, aku dan Ichigo resmi menjadi suami istri. Sebenarnya Ichigo harus menjadi Raja, tapi Otou-sama baru bisa mengijinkan Ichigo mengambil posisinya saat dia berusia 25 tahun, karena dia menganggap saat ini Ichigo belum siap untuk memimpin kerajaan dan Negara.

Dan setelah hari itu, yah… kalian tahu sendiri seperti apa kehidupan kami…..

Flasback, End

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…._

"Kau thau, kalau aku ingat hari-hari itu, aku merasa semuanya seperti sebuah keajaiban kita bisa seperti saat ini. Oya, dan juga keajaiban karena Otou-sama bersedia memberikan jabatannya sebagai Raja padamu."

"Hahaha kau benar. Seorang high and mighty Kuchiki Byakuya memberikan jabatannya padaku yang hanya seorang rakyat biasa ini. Semuanya bagaikan mimpi."

"Tapi itu semua bukan mimpi, melainkan kenyataan. Karena saat pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat kita bedua masih muda, dan sekarang, saat kita bersama adalah saat kita berdua sudah berumur."

**~Love Story, End~**

Haduhhhh abal-abal banget nih fic! Gomen minna! Ai buat fic ini buru-buru banget! Di kejar waktu gitu.

Gomen juga kalau ada yang rada ga nyambung sama lyric lagunya. Umurnya Ichigo n Rukia saat di awal n diakhir cerita adalah 40 tahun. Saat flashback itu mereka 19 tahun.

Oya, Ai ingin mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri kepada yang merayakannya (Ai ga, lho, coz Ai tuh Katholik, tapi walaupun ga ngrayain, setidaknya Ai bolehkan kalau mau minta maaf), mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Ai minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau Ai pernah berbuat kesalahan kepada author & readers sekalian.

Oc deh, ga usah banyak cuap-cuap.

**~Review Please~**


End file.
